the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearlless Clan
Description The Pearlless Clan was a powerful clan of philosopher dragons. While they reached the great achievement of mastering Wisdom and Knowledge, the dragons of the clan started to be petrified into marble statues. Sphinx, their Leader, explained to them that it was a blessing from the Lightweaver, and that they had to accept it in their own minds, joining with the goddess and transforming into beautiful statues. The Pearlless Clan had to be petrified to access eternal glory, and the clan suddenly cease to be. The dragons who weren't ready to do so flew away from the lair and broke their link with the Mighty clan, hopping for a new life in an other clan. Only a few dragons managed to move to neighbor lairs and Flights, carrying the Tale of the End Of Pearless Clan. Now, their lair remains empty of any living being. One might walk in the alleys and discover amazing marble dragon sculptures. However time seemed to stop, the place is peaceful. The Light warms it up nicely which makes the abandoned lair a incredibly welcoming place to be or establish a new Clan. lore is created by Fouguri to explain the end of Myrialem's clan. If you have a Light clan and would like to use the "place of the lair" for yours, you can. Your dragons'll live between the Marble Statues of Perlless Clan. Just link here on your lorebrary page, and message Fouguri on FR. Thks History Foundation Former Allies of the Clan Plague Clans * Clan of the Dead Stag * AlisterGlory's (previously Shadow Clan) Arcane Clan * Clan of the Jenais Clan Members before the End Leaders and Heirs * Sphinx (Petrified) * Sophokratia (Petrified) * Hypatie (Petrified) * Gordian (Petrified) * Aristote (Petrified) Population * Hippokrates * Tiresias * Pythie * Mnemosyne * Kronos * Athena * Zeus * Hera (Flew away to Plague Flight, in oldyeller's Clan) * Hephaistos * Aphrodite * Atlas * Ares * Persephone * Hades * Ariane * Dionysos * Erebos * Nyx (Flew away to Plague Flight, in the Clan of Salvation) * Typhon (Flew away to Plague Flight, in The Bonewood Refuge) * Alcyone * Klio * Homer * Hecate * Kresus * Metis * Hermes * Somnos * Phobia * Medusa * Poseidon * Harmonia * Apollo * Alexandros * Narcisse * Hestia (Flew away to Plague Flight, in Scuzz's Clan) * Erichthonios * Ouranos * Gaia * Theia * Pontos (Exalted to The Lightweaver) * Orion * Hyperion * Aslepios * Acherwn (Exalted to The Lightweaver) * Horus (Flew away to Plague Flight, in ketoburrito's with Yin and Yang) * Eros (Exalted to The Lightweaver) * Epione (Flew away to Nature Flight, Exalted to The Gladekeeper) * Maat (Flew away to Arcane Flight, in TheEspurrQueen's Clan) * Thalassa (Flew away to Ice Flight, in Isaria's) * Artemis (Flew away to Nature Flight, Exalted to The Gladekeeper) * Janus (Flew away to Plague Flight, in WolfTrickster's Clan) * Yin and Yang (Flew away to Plague Flight, in ketoburrito's with Horus) * Psykhe (Flew away to Plague Flight, in Akumasfate's Clan) * Tychee * Pometheos * Platwn * Kolya (Flew away to Plague Flight, in Moonshadow17's Clan) * Atlantis (Flew away to Plague Flight, in the Clan Whisperers) * Balsoi (Flew away to Nature Flight,Exalted to the Gladekeeper) * Paragon (Exalted to the Lightweaver) * Phane (Flew away to Nature Flight,Exalted to the Gladekeeper) * Cid (Flew away to Nature Flight,Exalted to the Gladekeeper) #31116296 (Flew away to Nature Flight, in TalaTari's Clan) #32313281 (Flew away to Plague Flight, in ''Krankheits-Clan)'' † The Dead ones † * Category:Light Category:Mighty Lair